The Message on Darcy
by Bluetardis221b
Summary: Dean and Cas' baby is visited by a supernatural being. Destiel!


**This is my first destiel fic so please don't murder _me_ if I murder _it. _Leave your reviews and tell me honestly if you liked my writing or if you didn't.** ENJOY!

The pitter patter of small feet could be heard through out the house. Dean lie motionless on the memory foam mattress, sleeping soundly. Castiel, however, heard the feet and was already making his way to towards the source, his child.

The little girl had Dean's chiseled features and his sandy blonde-brown hair but you could tell that she belonged to Cas as well, for her eyes were like his, 'bluer than the sky that your father created' Dean would always say. The surrogate was a bit worried when the baby had come out with wings, which was another trait the girl shared with Cas. The little girl was perfect and she would bring all the happiness that Dean and Cas had lost back to them, and after a dispute about the name needing to be godly, Dean got it. They named her Mary Winchester.

Cas lifted up his three year old daughter and was met with crying blue eyes.

"Mary, what's wrong little one? Are you well?" Cas asked her. Mary gulped.

"I'm okay, papa," Cas was called papa as they both could not be daddy, "but Darcy isn't," said Mary. Darcy was the pet name for Mary's favorite stuffed animal. Sam had made it when he heard of the pregnant surrogate and it was absolutely perfect for Mary. The small toy was a blue kitten with beautiful silver angel wings, just like Mary.

"What happened to her baby?" Cas asked. Mary lead him to her room in the back of the house. On the floor was Darcy, her wings torn off. And pinned to her stomach was a note.

_Winchesters,_

_ If you are reading this you have found the toy. I apologize for the mess, but there was no other way to tell you. I'll be coming for you. No one is safe. _

"What does it mean, papa?" little Mary asked, the fear in her eyes growing.

"It means Uncle Sammy is coming over. Right. Now."

Cas returned to his bedroom with Darcy and Mary.

"Dean. This needs your immediate attention," Cas said. A very groggy dean stood and walked over to Cas, smiling at him.

"What is it Cas? Is everything okay?" Cas handed Dean the message. Dean looked up at Cas, a look of pure fear in his eyes. His hand shook as he picked up his cellphone and dialed.

"Hello, Sammy? It's urgent man, you've got to help us. Someone, or rather something, came after Darcy last night. And it's coming back," Dean said into the phone. Sam raced to their home, not even bringing the journal.

When he arrived, Castiel and Dean were on the couch, Castiel holding Dean's head in his had put Mary to bed with the now wingless Darcy that she insisted on keeping, giving them free time to panic.

"It's gonna be okay," Sam said, "It's okay now Dean,"

"IT'S NOT OKAY SAM. Whatever it was, it touched our child and I don't ever want to see it again unless it's dead," Dean caught his breath, "I'm scared Sammy. I'm so scared. I named her Mary after the virgin for Cas but she's named after mom too. I can't lose Mary, Sam. i can't. After losing mom, I'd never forgive myself," Dean began to cry softly as he fell back in to Cas' embrace. He stayed there for awhile, thinking about all the wonderful things about Mary. Her eyes that reminded him of Cas, her curly hair that reminded him of mom. He could never lose Mary. Never.

Sam didn't know what to do. He watched them, Cas cradling Dean, every once in awhile kissing his head and whispering "It's going to be okay. We won't lose her. We won't lose her." It brought him to tears. Finally, he knew what to do. he went into Mary's room and woke her, telling her to be very quiet. he whispered his plan and she agreed to do so. Sam lifted her up and carried her into the living room where they sat. He put her down and she tiptoed over to where Dean and Cas sat. She climbed up next to them and she began to sing the song that she knew best, her favorite lullaby.

"_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more,"_ she sang softly. Dean lifted up his head to see the small child. As she repeated the chorus he dried his tears. He and Cas looked up at Sam, smiling proudly.

"Thank you Sam, you are a great help," said Cas, who then turned to Dean.

"What he said," and they rose to give him a hug. it was Mary who interrupted them, tapping on Dean's leg.

"What about the message," the small girl asked, her big eyes staring up at them. And at the same time, they all said,

"We'll figure it out, just like we always do."

** Hope you enjoyed! Comment if you want a second chapter or if this should just be a sweet oneshot. -Blue**


End file.
